1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a track laying vehicle and to apparatus and devices suitable for use in such a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The track laying vehicle may be of the type comprising a vehicle body having a longitudinal axis extending between forward and rearward ends thereof and a pair of track assemblies each disposed on respective opposite sides of the vehicle body. Each assembly may comprise first and second wheels which are spaced apart in the direction of the longitudinal axis with at least one of the wheels defining a drive wheel, and each having a continuous belt associated with the wheels thereof. An example of one form of vehicle of this type is described in applicant's international application PCT/AU90/00542.
One problem associated with tracked vehicles of this type is that the belt can be become misaligned and not track in the desired fashion over the wheels with which it is associated. This misalignment can be as a result of design defects in the belt itself or in other parts of the track assembly. Such misalignment can also occur as a result of incorrect installation.